A trip to the sand
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: Tsunade Sama sends everyone's favorite ninjas into a trip to the sand. Will they make it? And what's this madness that seems to have consumed all? InoShika, NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina! STORY ON HOLD.
1. Mission Brieffings

**Author's notes: **Ok, this is my new Naruto story. I warn you from the beginning! There are a lot of randomness in this story! If you don't like randomness leave I tell you! Lol. But, don't fret, there are also romance, action, humor, drama, well! Almost everything's in here! I hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could own Naruto... ehehehehe... :x EVIL TOUGHTS! BWAHAHAHAH!

**Warning!** English is not my first language so if there are any mistakes, don't flame me for that ok? Thanks!

* * *

It was a normal day in Konoha, the birds were chirping on the trees, the wind was blowing soflty, the people were doing their chores and shoping, and the Hokage was giving out missions.

"Now, as you all know, we finaly made peace with the Sand."

The kunoishis and shinobis in front of the Hokage-Sama's desk nooded. Sitting in four chairs were the four flowers of Konoha. Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten and Hyuuga Hinata. They were listening to what the Hokage had in store for the four teams. It had to be something grand and dangerous, no doubt about it.

"But, there are some matters that need our atention."

Uzumaki Naruto, who was leaning against the left wall of the office, yawned. Rock Lee stood next to him with a bright smile on his face and Hyuuga Neji, followed by Uchiha Sasuke, were leaning on the back wall, arms crossed and a serious expression on their faces.

"Now, what I ask of you, is to travel to the Sand and take care of those matters."

Nara Shikamaru, who was leaning on the right wall, sighed. _Troublesome... _he tought. Everything was so goddamned troublesome for him. Akimichi Chouji was eating some chips, silently, so that the Godaime wouldn't notice him, and Aburame Shino was playing with some of his bugs, while listening with atention to every word that Tsunade said.

"You are to meet with the Kazekage and take a tour to the place, make sure that they're not hidding anything from us and, on a second note, trying to find some spies that are said to be roaming the Sand, trying to break the agreement between us."

They all nooded. The mission sounded easy. Why was it necessary for all of them to go?

"Any questions?"

Sakura raised her hand.

"Hum, Hokage-Sama, why are all of us going?"

Tsunade leaned back on her chair and grabbed Tonton from Shizune's arms. Then she placed it on her lap.

"Well, the road to the Sand is dangerous. And, as I said, there are those who do not wish for an agreement between the two nations. And you'll go alone. None of your Senseis will be with you. You're going to have to prove your worth in this mission for, as you know, the Chuunin exams are approaching and you have to be well prepared. Any more questions?"

Shikamaru slowly raised his arm. Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes.

"No, Nara. You can't stay here. Altough you are already a Chuunin, you are needed on this mission."

Shikamaru lowered his arm while grumbling something in the lines of "Troublesome woman".

"Is that all?"

Everyone kept silent. There were no more questions to be asked.

"Ok. You'll leave tomorrow in the morning. Meet at the gate and don't delay. Pack only what's necessary and some extra clothes because you'll have to stay in the Sand for a while. I guess that's all. You're desmissed."

They all got up and left, each one went to their home to pack. Some of them were quite exited to be on this trip, while others were bored.

----------------**Naruto's house**------------------

Naruto had a small suitcase on top of his bed. He threw in some clothes, checked is kunai and shuriken pouch and then closed it.

"There! It's done. Now the real packing!"

He reached under the bed and took out one big suitcase. He opened it and placed it on top of the bed. Then he went to the kitchen.

"Ten packs of Miso Ramen!" he threw it in the bag. "Ten packs of Pork Ramen!" He threw it into the bag again. He continued with it's ritual until he packed the whole suitcase with Ramen.

"There! Now I'm done!"

Naruto smiled and went to bed.

----------------**Shikamaru's house**------------------

"ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ"

Erm... we will be back!

----------------**Hinata's house**------------------

Hinata sighed while closing her packed bag.

"Oh, why do I have a bad feeling about this trip?"

She wondered. Well, at least she would be able to see Naruto-kun everyday. So she smiled and tucked under the sheets.

"It will be fine."

She told herself before falling assleep.

----------------**Shikamaru's house**------------------

"ZzZz... AH! Uchiha! AH! I'm much better than him! AH! ZzZzZzZ..."

oO

----------------**Lee's house**------------------

Lee opened his drawer and took out 10 green spandex suits. He put them inside the bag and smiled.

"There! I have enough clothing for the whole trip! What do I need now?"

He opened another drawer and took out 20 botles of _Sleek and Sexy _hair gel. Once again he smiled to himself.

"Ok. Now I'm a prepared man! All of you who will stand against me, fear the mighty Rock Lee!"

Then he made the Good Guy Pose and his teeth went _Pling!_ Then he remembered something.

"Oh! I forgot my _Pling a pling White teeth all year _Tothbrush!" He ran into the bathroom and packed 5 bottles of tothbrush. Now he was set!

----------------**Shikamaru's house**------------------

"Uhhh... Ino... hmm..."

Oo pervert! Oo

----------------** Chouji's house**------------------

"One suitcase of plain Potato Chips!"

He looked over to a bunch of bags on top of his bed.

"Check! One suitcase of Cheese Potato Chips!"

He looked again.

"Check! One suitcase of BBQ Potato Chips!"

He looked.

"Che-...! Where is it!"

He droped the notebook he had in his hand and searched for his beloved suitcase with his beloved BBQ potato chips.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

Choumaru came running.

"What? What?"

"Dad! I can't find my BBQ Potato Chips!"

Choumaru sweatdropped and then looked at his son's bed.

"Hey, Chouji, you have all of those bags full with chips, you don't need BBQ chips!"

Chouji's mouth opened wide.

"Dad! Of course I do! Let's go buy some!"

Choumaru sighed and left the house with a hyper Chouji!

"Hey dad, let's buy some more suitcases aswell."

"For your clothes?"

"Clothes? Nahh! I need more chips!"

----------------**Shikamaru's house**------------------

"Grunf... troublesomeeeeeeeeeeee... ZzZzZzZz"

Erm... let's leave Shikamaru for last!

----------------**Sakura's house** ------------------

Sakura was on the phone with Ino.

"Ino-chan! Do you think we should take bathing suits?"

Ino sighed on the other end of the line. "I don't think so Sakura! I mean, after all we're going to the SAND country!"

"Well yeah! But there has to be some pools around there or something!"

"Sakura, we're going on a mission, not vacation!"

Sakura sighed while folding a dress and placing it on the suitcase.

"You're right... I guess I just have to take some of my mini skirts and tops to impress Sasuke-kun! Ihih."

Then she hung up.

----------------**Ino's house** ------------------

Ino stared at the phone.

"Oh that forehead girl is going to pay!"

Ino went into the closet and took out the smallest clothes she could find.

"Oh Sakura! This means war!"

----------------**Kiba's house** ------------------

"Ok Akamaru! You pack your bag, I'll pack mine!"

"Barf!"

"What do you mean you can't pack your own bag? I tought you were old enough for that..."

Kiba placed Akamaru on the floor and took out two suitcases of the closet.

"Ok, this one's mine and that one's yours."

He left the room and returned after a few moments with two GIANT packs of dog biscuits. He placed them in the suitcases and closed them with a big smile on his lips.

"There! That does it!"

"Barf!" Agreed Akamaru.

----------------**Neji's** **house**------------------

Neji placed his clothes neatly on the suitcase and all the stuff necessary. Neji was a cautious man, so he packed some more weapons. And that was it... Neji doesn't have any big secrets for us so let's move on!

----------------**Sasuke's house** ------------------

Sasuke, like Neji, doesn't have any secrets in store for us, so he packed his clothes and all he tought was necessary and went to bed without any fuss.

----------------**Back at Shikamaru's house** ------------------

Shikamaru was woken by some footsteps on the stairs that lead to his room. He quicly sat on the bed.

"I have exactly 7.5 seconds before mother reaches the room."

He got up and took his suitcase from under the bad. He grabbed everything he could find and stuffed it into the bag. He closed it with much cost and it looked that it was going to explode at any moment.

Just as he closed it, his mother opened the door.

"Shikamaruuuu have you packed already?"

She smiled sweetly at him. He nooded nervously.

"Good boy! And here I tought you were sleeping... how wrong I was."

She went closer to the suitcase. Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"Er... mom!"

"I'm just going to see if you packed everything necessary dear."

Shikamaru scratched his head.

"Mom! Belive me! I did!"

She smiled. "Then there's no need to worry dear. I'm just going to OH MY LORD!"

Everything that was on the bag jumped outside. There were clothes, shoes, books, and almost everything that was on Shikamaru's room before his mother went in, flying everywhere.

The Nara women looked at Shikamaru with flames in her eyes.

"NARA SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru sank to the ground. That night, the screams of Shikamaru's mother were heard troughout Konoha... and so was Shikato's laughter.

----------------**Tenten's house** ------------------

"Okay! I think I'm set! Let's see... one bag full of Shurikens, hmmm set! One bag with extra sharp kunais... set! One bag with Katanas, check!" And the list went on and on and on... Tenten never went anywhere without her sharp weapons. She would rather be cought naked!

----------------**Shino's house** ------------------

Shino looked over to his bed.

"All set. Now let's count."

He pushed his sun glasses up and started.

"Bugs number 1 to 50000? Is everyone there?"

"Aye, aye Captain!" The bugs replied.

"Number 50000 to 100000?"

"Aye, aye Captain!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

"Sponge Bob Squarepants!"

"Absorbant and yellow and pourous is he?"

"Sponge Bob Squarepants!"

Then they all sang.

"SPONGE BOB SQUAREPANTS! SPONGE BOB SQUAREPANTS! SPONGE BOOOOOOOOOOB! SQUARE PANTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTS!"

It was madness I tell you...

* * *

So after our beloved Ninjas were all set for the departure, they all went to bed and slept the angels sleep that they deserved so much, because on the next day, only fate new what was going to happen to them...

**Author's notes: **And this is it for chapter one! Don't worry, it gets better, I promise! This is just the prologue:P review please!


	2. Departure

**Chapter two: Departure**

Just as the sun was coming up in the horizon, twelve brave ninjas stood in front of Konoha's gate, waiting. For what you ask? For team 7 Sensei, Hatake Kakashi!

"Why the hell do we have to wait for him? Aren't we going alone?" Neji asked, exasperated.

"That's what I tought too... but aperently the Godaime has other plans..." Sakura said.

"Hi kids!" Kakashi said smiling.

"Damn it, you're late!" Sakura, Naruto, Kiba and Ino yelled.

"Gomen, gomen! I have a good excuse...!"

"Save it for someone who cares!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi scratched his head.

"Now, now Naruto! You shouldn't treat your Sensei with disrespect!"

Naruto sighed.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, I was asked to give you some advice!" He made them come closer, like he was going to tell a secret.

"Remember kids..." he whispered, they got closer. "BE SAFE!" He yelled and then hugged them all into a group hug. They all sweatdroped.

"Augh! That's why you're my coolest rival!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

Gai appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

They hugged each other and started crying and, even tough it was just morning, the sun was setting in the horizon and they were at a rock near the sea with the waves crashing down on them.

"Why are you here, Gai-sensei?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye to my students."

Neji and Tenten started to run away, but Gai was faster, he pulled his team into a group hug, just like Kakashi had done.

Kiba snorted.

"Pff! Freaks! Why don't you all go say goodbye to mommy too?"

Kiba felt a hand on top of his head.

"Well, mom couldn't make it, but I'm here little brother!"

Kiba was flushed with embarassment and Akamaru hid himself in Kiba's jacket.

"Get out of here Nee-san..." he whispered.

"Oh come on and hug me! Don't be shy!"

So, Kiba was hugged and kissed and all those degradant stuff that a ninja shouldn't submit to. Naruto started laughing his head of but was pumeled to the ground by a smirking Jiraiya.

"Naruto! I wanted to say goodbye!" He ruffled Naruto's hair. "How will I survive without you?"

Naruto got up, angry.

"Shut upo Ero-Senin! I know what you want! And the answer is no!"

Jiraiya pouted.

"Oh come on Naruto! Just one more timeeeeeeeee!"

Naruto sighed and scratched his head.

"Ah fine! Just this time! Sexy no jutso!"

Naruto made his famous jutso and turned into that beautifull blonde we all know and love. Kiba and Lee got a nosebleed, Kakashi and Jiraiya smirked, Neji, Shino and Sasuke remained calm, Shikamaru was looking at the clouds, Chouji was eating and all the girls blushed and turned away, all of them a bit envious of Naruto.

He changed back.

"There, Ero-Senin! Now go!"

Jiraiya smirked and patted Naruto's head.

"Be carefull out there kid!"

Then he left to the hot springs to do his so called "research!" yeah, right!

Shikamaru sudenly got up and grabbed Ino by the arm and Chouji by his scarf.

"Ino! Chouji! Run!"

Ino and Chouji stared at him like he was a lunatic and were about to retort when...

"You think you can get away from the original InoShikaCho? Well, think again kids!"

All of them felt a hand on their shoulder. Shikamaru sanked to the ground.

"I'm doomed..."

Eventualy, all of Konoha gattered at the gates. Some just to see what the comotion was about and others because they really had nothing better to do.

When they finaly left Konoha, the sun was already high in the sky.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked for the tenth time.

"Damn it Naruto! We just left Konoha!"

A vein poped in Sakura's forhead.

"Geez, sorry Sakura... I was just asking!"

"So, like... How long until we get there?"

"Agh!"

Sakura screamed like a mad banshee and jumped on top of Kiba.

"I'll kill you!"

"Cut it our, forhead girl! You're making a scene."

Sakura's eyes turned white.

"Shut up Ino-pig!"

Now it was Ino's turn to be mad!

Tenten aproached Hinata. "Do you think we should break them up?" Hinata nooded slightly. Tenten aproached the enraged girls with a determined look on her face, but instead of breaking them up, she got hit in the nose!

"Damn it Ino! WATCH IT!"

But it was already too late! She was already bleeding. She felt a little light headed and the pain from the impact robbed her of her natural balance. Therefore, her legs gave in and she blacked out.

Neji got to her quickly and cought her before she hit the ground in an ungracefull manner. Hinata took a little bottle from her pocket and passed it in front of Tenten's nose.

She woke up and mave a movement forward, but her legs failed her again and she fell back into Neji's strong arms.

"Auch... by noose...it huts..."

"Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry Tenten! I didn't meant it!" Ino was very worried. Tenten tried to smile but failed miserably. The pain was too much.

"It's ok, Ino... I'b allight..."

Neji got a tissue from Hinata and wiped some blood of Tenten's face.

"Shut up Tenten. You might have a broken nose."

Tenten looked at Neji, amazed. She hadn't realized that she was being held by the high and mighty, handsomly handsome Hyuuga Neji! She blushed a bit but was attacked by more pain.

"Auch, auch, auch, auch, auch, auch..."

Finaly, they managed to "fix" Tenten's nose the best they could and continued on their way.

"Are we there yet?"

Sakura covered her ears.

"I'm not listening!"

"Naruto shut up!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, it was that stupid question that caused the whole nose incident back there!" Lee said.

Sudenly, a noise was heard. They all stoped in their tracks and looked around while reaching for their kunais. They weren't expecting to find danger so soon.

"Sorry guys... My bad!" Chouji apologized while patting his stomach.

"Yeah, you know what? I'm kind of hungry too. Let's stop to eat."

"You're always hungry Naruto!" Sakura said, but then her own stomach grumbled, betraying her.

They all decided to stop and eat something. The boys sat in tree trunks and on rocks, while the girls sat in a cute picnic towel that Sakura brought. They were all chating happily.

Kiba got up and walked towords Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Ok, now I'm mad!"

"What's up dog?" (A/N: Got it? xD I tought it was funny...) Naruto asked.

"Just look over there!" he pointed to the girls. "They have brownies! It's not fair!"

Naruto and the others looked at the gigling girls. He was right! Well, they had to do something. Naruto got up.

"I'll go and get us some!"

Shikamaru smirked. "You can try... they won't give you anything! Well, maybe a punch! But no brownies..."

Chouji nooded. "Last time I tried, Ino sent me flying for like, two meters!" (Sorry, I don't know the measures in feet:S)

Naruto smirked. "Ah! That's cause you suck! I'm a lady's man... I'll get us the brownies! Just watch me..."

The boys followed Naruto with their eyes. He got near the girls and sat down. Hey, it was going well.

SMACK!

And then again... maybe not... They all wtached Naruto return. He didn't bring any cookies, he brought a black eye!

Shikamaru smirked and focused his mind on the passind clouds above him.

"Told ya..."

Naruto crossed his arms. "You go then!"

"You wish! I don't intend to get killed today, thank you!"

"Damn it!" Naruto sat down. He tought for a moment and then a victory smile plastered his lips.

"Eh... you know what? Desperate times ask for desperate measures..."

He got up with an evil grin on his lips...

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Oh I'm evil! Cliffie! Bwahahahahah! You just have to wait until the next chapter! It won't take long to post, don't worry! ;) review k? Thanksssss!

Oh, I'd like to thank to my wonderfull reviewers! You rock! By the way, did you like the itsy bitsy romance part between Neji and Tenten? you shall see more romance soon! o/


	3. And the trip continues

**Author's notes: **Sorry about the delay! Read on!

**Disclaimer: **Erm... I own Shika? No? Bah...

**Warning!** English is not my first language so if there are any mistakes, don't flame me for that ok? Thanks!

Naruto walked over to Sasuke who was still eating his lunch in peacefull solitude.

"Hi Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he hugged his food while glaring at Naruto.

"No, Naruto! You can't have my food! Go away!"

Naruto sweatdroped.

"I don't really want your food..."

"Oh..." Sasuke regained his normal stoic pose. " So what do you want then?"

Naruto smirked and whispered something in his ear. Sasuke's eyes widened again.

"No way! Do it yourself dobe!"

"Oh come on Sasuke!" Naruto pleaded. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Sasuke crossed his arms.

"No."

"Preatty please with sugar cubes on top?" Said Naruto with the cutest face he managed to make.

"No! I still have my dignity you know?"

Naruto crossed his arms.

"Well fine! Let's see if you still have it when I tell everybody that you read Kakashi sensei's perverted books!"

Naruto started walking away.

"No wait!"

Naruto stoped. He was now smirking.

"That's low Naruto..."

He turned around to face Sasuke.

"Well, my good friend Sasuke, you're a hard man to negociate with..."

Sasuke got up.

"Fine!" He grumbled. "I'll do it..."

Naruto smirked and walked back to where Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba were.

"Oh man! This is going to be one of those Kodak moments! Why didn't I brought my camera!"

Lee approached them.

"It's ok Naruto! Here's mine!"

Naruto grabbed Lee's camera like his life depended on it.

"Oh goody!" He patted the camera. "Blackmail material!"

Shikamaru raised an eybrow.

"What did you told Sasuke?"

Naruto smirked.

"Oh you'll see...!"

Sasuke got near the girls and then stopped. He had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Hi there girls... um... er..." he looked over to Naruto.

"Go on!" Naruto mouthed to him.

Sasuke sighed.

"Hey girls! I'm gonna strip so... watch me... or something..."

Ino looked over to Sakura, Sakura gaped at Sasuke, Hinata blushed and looked away and Tenten smirked. Ino and Sakura jumped and ran to Sasuke at the same time.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, Sasuke-kun! You can't do that here! You're suposed to do that just for me!" Sakura said, desperatly.

Ino was almosting tearing up Sasuke's clothes while he tried desperatly to keep them on.

"Oh shut it forhead girl! Strip it Sasuke-kun! I'll help you!"

Hinata blushed a bit more and stared at the ground. Tenten, on the other hand, was very interested in the Uchiha. After all, he really was cute!

She smirked when Ino ripped his shirt. Then someone grabed her by the arm and away from 'the strip'.

"What the-..."

"Tenten, let's train."

She was confused.

"Train? Neji what are you talking about?" She broke free from his grip and tried to stare at the Hyuuga's eyes. "We'll be leaving soon and-... whoa!"

Neji got into his gentle fist position and then he attacked her with a Godlike speed. Tenten managed to dodge the blow but the chakra still got to her.

"Ungh..."

She kneeled and grabbed her left side while pain ran trough her body.

"Neji calm down!" She managed to say. "What's wrong with you?"

He didn't listened to her and prepared for another attack. This time, Tenten was prepared. She jumped high in the air and flung a lot of weapons in his direction. Neji made his Heavenly Spin and defended all of the kunais and shurikens she threw at him.

Tenten dropped to the floor breathless and then Neji slamed her against a nearby tree. She winced in pain but never let go of the Hyuuga's piercing gaze.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Neji?"

Neji placed his arms on the tree on each side of Tenten's head.

"You were staring at the Uchiha."

She lost her fearless look and replaced it by a confused one.

"What?"

"You wanted to see him striped."

"So what?"

Why was Neji getting so upset at her? He aproached her, noses almost touching.

"Don't... do... that... again..."

His voice was low and threatening. Tenten's heart started to beat faster.

"Last time I cheked you were not my father!"

He inched closer. She could feel is breath on her lips. Her legs were faltering now.

"No. But you will obey me."

The harshness in his voice was mixed with a hint of playfullness. He could see that she was feelling very atracted to him and that her defenses were low.

He smirked and stared at her for a few more seconds. Then he turned his back on her and left.

Tenten fell to the floor, breathing heavely. She touched her chest.

"Damn it...! Damn you, Hyuuga Neji!"

_Meanwhile, back at the 'striping club' :p_

Sasuke was trying to get away from Ino and Sakura, but that was easier said then done. Naruto was laughing his ass off and taking pictures for blackmail!

Seeing has the Uchiha was already without a shirt, this was getting far too dangerous, but Naruto didn't really seemed to mind... nor did the others, until...

Ino had a big smirk on her face.

"Oh that's it now Sasuke-kun! You're going down!"

She grabed his shorts and was about to pull them off the poor boy when...

"What the hell?"

Ino's actions suddenly stopped. She growled.

"Oh I can't belive this! NARA SHIKAMARU! Take the Kagemane off! Now! You are so dead Shika!"

Shikamaru placed his hands on his pockets and Ino made the same movement, placing her hands where the pockets should be.

"You're so troublesome Ino..."

Naruto stopped laughing.

"Oh come on Shikamaru! That was so much fun!"

Sakura was breathing in relif.

"Oh arigatou Shikamaru! I tought she was really going to strip Sasuke..."

Kiba laughed.

"Yeah like you did anything to stop her!"

Sakura's eyes turned white and she was about to go kick his ass, but Sasuke turned around and started walking away from the scene. Sakura followed right after him.

"God damnit! Shikamaru! Take the jutso off! Now! I want to go after Sasuke-kun!"

Shikamaru sighed. He took a long while to release the jutso, well, just until Sasuke was out of sight, that is.

Ino had flames in her eyes.

"You are so dead Nara Shikamaru! How could you do that to me! I was just about to take his shorts!"

Shikamaru layed on the grass and closed his eyes, trying to tune out the blue eyed blonde but finding it a very dificult and troublesome task.

Naruto walked to the picnic towel the girls had set up and sat down next to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!"

She blushed and looked at him.

"N-Naruto-k-kun..."

He smiled widely at her.

"Mind if I steal a brownie?"

"S-sure. I saved s-some for you..."

She took something out of her pocket. It was some brownies wraped in napkins.

"Arigato Hinata-chan!"

He grabed the brownies and stuffed them down his troath. He swalloed and then spoke.

"Guess I didn't had to go over all that trouble after all!"

She smiled sweetly and played with her fingers.

"Oi, Naruto! I want some of those brownies too man!"

"Yeah, me too!"

Kiba and Chouji approached him. Naruto's eyes weidned.

"No way guys! It was my plan! And Hinata saved these for me! Go away!"

He grabbed the brownies and started running in circles with Kiba and Chouji close behind.

_Somewhere in the woods_

"Sasuke-kun wait! Sasuke-kun!"

But he wasn't listening to her. She ran to him, a new shirt in hand.

"I got you this shirt! Here take it."

She said while giving him the shirt. He grabed it with rudeness and walked away from her.

"Waiiiit! Sasuke-kun!"

He growled, he wasn't in the mood right now!

"Go away Sakura! You're annoying!"

She stopped dead on her tracks while he disapeared in front of her eyes. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes and she tried desperatly to hold them back.

"Sasuke-kun..."

She sobed, not able to hold the tears any longer. _You're annoying... _How many times had she hear him say this? She didn't knew, but it still hurt...

It was right there that she made a vow not to chase after a dream anymore. It was only hurting her...

After a while, they all gattered and decided to move on. Sakura was in the front, behind Sasuke, and she was very quiet, followed by a hyper Naruto, still eating brownies, Chouji, eating chips, and Kiba really annoyed and grumbling to Akamaru on how he hated Naruto!

Shino was more in the back, humming the Sponge Bob Square Pants theme under his breath with Hinata on his side, smiling. Lee was picking flowers to give to his flower, Sakura, while Tenten was lecturing him on how he should give up that one sided love that wouldn't take him anywhere and that it was only hurting him.

Neji was by his teammates side smirking at what Tenten said while she was trying to avoid his gaze. Shikamaru was behind Chouji grumbling about Ino beeing troublesome while she was near Lee telling him wich flowers to pick, but still with a scowl on her face.

"How long 'till we get there?" Naruto asked.

"Not again..." Sakura mumbled.

"Well, it's about five days walking, so we have to sleep in the woods, like camping."

Everybody stopped and stared at Shino.

Lee pointed at him, still with a bunch of flowers in his hand, and looked at Kiba.

"He talks?"

Kiba looked at him like he was on crack.

"...Yeah..."

Lee looked at Shino.

"Dude... you talk?"

"Aye, aye captain!" Then he covered his mouth and cleaned his throat. "I mean, yes I do."

"Oh... ok..." He shruged. Then everybody shruged! And they kept going, until...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG, OMG OMG, OMG! TAKE IT OFF! TAKEEEEEEEEEE ITTTTTT OFFFFFFFF!"

Ino was running in circles like mad and waving her head, all this while screaming! Shikamaru ran all the way back to see what she was screaming about.

"Ino what's wrong?"

He had real concern in his voice.

"Oh my God, Shikamaru!" She ran to him and hugged him hard. "Take it off!"

Shikamaru was surprised by the sudden hug, but he hugged back.

"Take what off? Calm down Ino!"

Shino got near them and took something out of Ino's hair.

"Take this off..."

The he showed Shikamaru a very, and I mean VERY, small bug. Ino screamed again and buried her face in Shikamaru's chest, squeezing him tighter.

"AHHHH! Take that away from me!"

Shikamaru breathed in relif and told Shino to go away before she passed out.

"Hey Ino... it's ok..."

He was patting her back oddly but had a smile, an almost invisible one, on his lips. Ino looked up at him and blushed a bit. Then she got angry and shoved him away from her.

"Get your hands off me pervert! Taking advantage of an helpless girl! And I'm mad at you Shika! So go away!"

Shikamaru looked confused for a moment,but the confused look was soon replaced by his normal bored one.

"Helpless... yeah, right..."

Then he sighed and moved forward, near Chouji. Chouji patted his friend in the back.

"Don't worry... she'll come around..."

"Hun?"

Chouji just smiled. Looks like he knew something that even the bright Shikamaru couldn't figure it out...

Meanwhile, Ino was in the back, grumbling.

"Stupid Bug Freak!"

Shino stared back at her but she didn't even noticed.

"Calm d-down, Ino-chan..."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Hinata! How can you stand that freak!"

Now she earn a very mean glare from Shino.

"Oh Ino. H-he's not that bad! He's a really nice f-friend!

Ino snorted.

"Yeah, Right! Nice my behind!"

Kiba laughed.

"Well it his nice! You're absolutly right!" Akamaru barked.

Ino threw a kunai at them but they dodged it, laughed and walked away.

"Stupid guys!"

**Author's notes: **Done! Damn... that was a hard one! It's really hot in my room and it's already 2:01 in the morning! Agh! I have a fan on but still... geez! Ah well, I hope you like this one, it has a bit of every couple in it:P Read and review guys, read and review...

Oh, here's the replies to your reviews:p

**Shika-kun: **Hiii! Long time no talk! LOL. Anyways, thanks for the review on this one and on my drabbles, you rock! xD buh bye!

**Warprince2000: **Hi! Thanks a lot for the review and sorry about the delay:x

**Magus Black: **Thanks! A thing for Lee-San? Like what? Something prepared for him, is that it? Thanks again:P

**Pikachu: **Thanks a lot! I hope you liked this chapter! And sorry about taking so long to update:P

**HimeHikari: **Look! More NejiTen romance:P oh don't worry, Neji won't be stoic much longer:P

**Lunarangel: **Hi! I have to say that I really enjoy reading your reviews. I love the way you "talk" with the charas! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you liked this chapter:P

**Liqice76: **Sorry if I took too long! Thanks for the review!

**The Gandhara: **Thanks a lot! ;)

**Naruto'sbabygirl: **Thanks! Sorry about the delay:P

**Author's notes (yet again): **I only answered to the reviews on the second chapter, but thanks for those who reviewd the first! You guys rock! see ya soon! (I hope! Lol)

Pandora


	4. Late night troubles

You could now see the sun setting in the horizon and the clouds turning orange like. It was getting chillier and you could no longer hear the birds chirping.

"Hey guys, it's getting dark!" Naruto stated matter of factly.

"Why Naruto," Lee snikered, "I never knew you were afraid of the dark?"

Naruto's forhead vein popped up!

"I'm not! I just need to reast!"

"Yeah," Kiba yawned, "I'm beat..."

"They're right. We should sleep." Agreed Neji.

They all stoped and started setting up camp. The girls went wood fetching and the boys set up the tents. Three tents with four people on each one. The first one was a blue tent and was for Neji, Sasuke, Lee and Shino. The middle one was purple and was for the girls, while the last one was green and was for Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba.

When they finnished setting up the tents, Sasuke used his Goukakyuu no Jutso to set a fire in front of the tents and then they placed some rocks and logs around so they could all sit and dine.

They were surounding the fire and eating some marshmellows and talking when Naruto suddenly had a bright idea!

"Hey guys!" He jumped up with a wide grin on his face. "How about... A GHOST STORY?"

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Come on Naruto, I don't think that I want to hear a ghost story now..." Sakura said.

"Yeah I agree!" Said Ino while looking around, especially at Shino.

Kiba grinned. "Are you girls afraid?"

Ino and Sakura scoffed. "As if! We're ninjas for some reason!"

"Well... prove it then!" Kiba grinned even more.

"Well fine!" Sakura said. "Go ahead Naruto! Tell us your ghost story!"

It was like Christmas, Halloween and Thanksgiving all together for Naruto. He even had tears around his eyes.

"T-thank you... Sakura-chan!"

Tenten stiffled a laugh and shook her head, Hinata giggled quietly while Sakura looked strangely at Naruto who was coming closer to her with outstreched arms.

"Get on with it dobe...!" said Sasuke while triping Naruto who fell, flat faced, on the ground. Could it be jealousy? Nah...

He got up and cleaned his clothes.

"Fine!"

Nruto sat down, grabbed a flashlight and placed it under his chin for special effects! Hinata giggled once more at Naruto's foolishness, after all, it was one of the things she really liked about him.

"Ah, ah... very creepy baka!" Said Sasuke.

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed. "Bastard..." he mumbled. Then he turned to the group. "Ok! Have you ever heard of the..." you could almost hear drums in the background. "BOOGIE MAN FROM THE WOODS?"

Naruto opened his eyes a lot for effect, and talked creepy... or just plain weird...

They all had sweatdrops on their foreheads.

"Don't make stories up, Naruto!" Sakura said, angry.

"Yeah you baka!" Ino whacked him in the head.

Naruto covered his head. "It's true! I promise! Come on guys! Back me up on this one!"

Neji smirked his, oh so famous smirk, and said, "Go on Naruto... now I wanna hear this..."

Naruto started his story.

"It was a very, very, very, very-..."

"Go on idiot!" Another whack on the head.

"Sorry I was just trying to remember the rest of the story! Anyway, as I was saying before being RUDELY interrupted..." He glared at Ino, "It was a VERY dark and scary night... much as this one... the moon was shining on the sky and the woods were silent..."

Naruto was talking slow to give that creepy effect, except it wasn't quite working... and they were all getting bored.

"Go on Naruto!"

"Fine, fine! They all went into the woods and never ever came out again!"

The group was now silent.

"What... that's it?" Chouji asked.

Naruto shruged. "Well... yeah! You guys were in a hurry so... aren't you guys scared to death now?"

They all fell back, anime style.

"That sucks big time Naruto..." Sasuke said while turning his marshmellow. "There wasn't even any Boogie man..."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you tell one then?"

Sasuke silently stared at his marshmellow. "I have enough ghost stories in my own life..."

Everybody got silent.

"Hum... maybe... maybe we should all go to bed..." Sakura said, trying to change the subject. They all nooded.

"Oh wait!" Lee said. "Shouldn't someone be on guard? You know, just in case! We can't jeopardize our youth can we?" He made his famous good guy pose and his theet went... wait... where was the pling?

Everybody stared at Lee with eyes wide open. Some were even whispering "Oh my... where's his pling?"

Lee's expression went to an alarmed one and he placed his hands on his mouth. His eyes showed now pure terror...

"AGH! MY PLING! GAI SENSEI WILL NOT BE PLEASED WITH THIS!"

Lee started running around in circles and screaming. Neji sighed and Tenten scratched her head. Everybody else was still in an awe.

Sakura aproached Tenten. "What the hell? What do we do now?"

Tenten sighed and took some kunais out of her pouch. Then she smirked. "WE don't do nothing... I act, you just sit and watch..."

Lee was still in the background screaming like there was no tomorrow. Tenten kissed her kunai and, with a perfect accuracy, pined Lee down on the nearest tree. Neji smirked, yet again, and walked to Lee.

"Hey Lee... here." He took some of Lee's _Pling a pling white teeth all year_ tothpaste from Lee's bag and showed it to him. "Now Lee, if I give you this tothpaste that makes your teeth go pling will you behave and stop running around in circles?"

Lee's eyes were glued to the tothpaste.

"P-p-pling!"

Neji waved the tothpaste in front of Lee and he followed it like a dog follows a bone.

"I take that as a yes..." Neji looked at Tenten. "Will you do the honours?"

Tenten smirked at Neji. "Sure, it's my pleasure..."

She took out her kunais and, as soon as Lee was on the loose, he grabed the tothpaste and run away from them and into the tent, still screaming...

Everybody had a swetdrop on they forhead.

"Does that happen a lot?" Shino asked.

"Well..." Tenten looked at Neji, Neji looked at Tenten. "Yes!" They answered at the same time. Sudenly Lee's screaming halted and he walked out of the tent.

"Ok..." he started. "Where was I? Oh yes, we can't jeopardize our youth can we?" Then he made a little girly squeek, got serious again, and made the good guy pose and now, his teeth went PLING!

"Whoho!" Everybody cheared! Lee bowed. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week!"

Eventualy, they all agreed that someone should be on guard duty for the night. They would do a two hours shift by teams, starting with team 8, then team 10 followed by team Gai and then team 7 until morning.

Hinata, Kiba and Shino were on the first watch. They all gathered around the fire and after five minutes passed in complete silence they heard something in the lines of...

"ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ _RONK!_ RAMENNNNNNNNNN! _SNORT _RAMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz"

This was followed by some muffled sounds that resembled something like:

"Shut up down there Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"We're trying to sleep dobe!" Said Sasuke, annoyed.

"Shikamaru! You better shut him up or else!" Ino's threatening voice could be heard clearly.

You could hear Shikamaru gulp, groan and then mumble "Troublesome woman!" a lot of times.

"I can hear you perfectly Shikamaru! Stop complaining and shut him up!"

"ZzZzZzZzZz RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! ZzZzZzZzZz"

"SHUT UP DOBE, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

"SHIKAMARU SHUT HIM UP!"

"INO-PIG STOP YELLING!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE YELLING FORHEAD GIRL!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"YOU TWO SHUT UP OR I'LL PINE YOU TO THE NEAREST TREE AND LEAVE YOU THERE TO ROT!"

... Crickets chirping ...

"RAMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"AGH! SHIKAMARU YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"I'M TRYING YOU TROUBLESOME WOMAN!"

"WELL YOU'RE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH!"

"OH YEAH! YOU TRY IT THEN!"

"THERE'S NO WAY I'LL GO TO YOUR TENT YOU LAZY BUM!"

"oh for God's sake... WHAT WOULD I DO TO YOU INO?"

"WHO KNOWS? YOU COULD-..."

"SHUT UP! GOD DAMNIT! SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE AND ALL YOU'RE DOING IS ARGUE! Jeez... you look like and old married couple..."

"WHAT? OH YOU'RE SO GONNA GET IT NARUTO! YOU STARTED THIS YOU KNOW?"

"SHUT UP INO-PIG!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke screamed. No one has ever heard him scream like this. So they all shut up. And now everything was quiet.

Hinata sighed and looked at Shino and Kiba who shruged. These people sure were noisy...

... ah... sweet silence... at last!...

"BBQ CHIPS!"

"Oh for crying out loud!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

Eventualy everybody shut up, well, actualy it was after tying Naruto up so he couldn't move or speak and stuffing a BBQ chips package down Chouji's troath... or so to speak...

So now Hinata, Kiba and Shino only had another hour to look out. Hinata yawned and streached.

"You can try and sleep Hinata," Shino spoke. "I have my bugs scatered around in the perimeter. You can rest."

Hinata smiled and Shino. He was always so pleasent. She couldn't understant why people tought he was weird or scary.

"Arigatou Shino-kun. I guess I'll just take a walk around here."

"Hey! Don't wander too far Hinata! It might be dangerous for you!" Kiba warned her.

"It's alright, Kiba-kun. I'll be fine."

Kiba got up. "Take Akamaru, just in case."

Akamaru ran to Hinata and she picked him up and placed him on her arms. He licked her hand and she giggled. Kiba scratched his head.

"Ano... Hinata, if you run into any danger, erm..."

She smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Kiba-kun."

"Right!" he smiled, all his fangs could be seen. Hinata giggled and walked away.

She didn't wandered too far, like she promised Kiba. Honestly, he worried too much. She sat down near a tree and patted Akamaru. She looked at the stars and sighed. A million things running trough her mind, but mainly, Naruto...

"Naruto-kun..."

"Ah! I knew I couldn't walk up on you! You have the Byakugan! You must've seen me miles away!" He grinned. Hinata jumped a little, surprised by his apparition. She hadn't seen him at all, she had been to wraped up in toughts to notice.

"Ah... r-right!" she smiled nervously.

He sat down next to her. "What are you looking at?"

She looked up. "T-the stars..."

He grinned. "Yeah they look cool..."

"Ano..." she played with her fingers, Akamaru was glaring at Naruto. "I t-tought you were s-sleeping, Naruto-kun."

Naruto scratched his head. "They didn't let me sleep! They tied me up! It's not fair!" he crossed his arms. "And... I was kinda hungry..." he grined and Hinata giggled.

Then she reached to her pocket.

"Oh, I t-think I still have s-some brownies f-from lunch!"

She took two brownies and gave them to Naruto.

"Yeah! Thanks Hinata! What would I do without you, hun?"

She blushed and patted Akamaru.

"Did you cook these yourself?"

She blushed again, "Hai..."

"Wow!" He looked impressed. "They're awsome! You should move to my house Hinata! Then I wouldn't eat ramen every day!"

Now, this was a perfectly normal comment from Naruto, made with no intent of second intentions or anything, but Hinata blushed deeply at this.

"Y-you really mean that?"

Naruto nooded vigurously. "Sure!"

She giggled. "I'm glad..."

"HEY!" Naruto looked amazed. "You didn't stuttered!"

She giggled once again.

Two hours passed and they all switched teams. Now it was team 10 turn to watch. Ino got out of the tent and yawned while Hinata yawned on her way in. Ino sat near Shikamaru and Chouji who were by the fire.

"I'm... _yawn _so... _yawn _sleepy..."

Ino's eyes were almost closed and her head was bumping forwards. Shikamaru watched her amused and was trying to guess when she would fall and hit her head on the ground, but instead, she fell on his lap.

Her head was resting against his crossed legs and her hair was framing her face perfectly. It was almost too perfect for him to watch.

Chouji, noticing this, turned his head and pretended to be busy with his shoelaces but, of course, he didn't had them because he had those ninja sandals they all wear, you know!

Shikamaru's hand moved to Ino's blond locks, but he stoped mid air. He couldn't touch her... she would notice. He wasn't allowed.

He looked up, trying to distract himself from the beauty that was on his lap. What the hell was he thinking anyway? Ino was just a bossy girl! A bossy troublesome girl! A bossy, troublesome and annoying girl! An extremly beautiful bossy, troublesome and annoying girl...

And this girl could make his heart beat a lot faster than he tought logical... she could make his toughts dissapear and she would be the only thing left on his mind... how could she do this...?

He shook his head and looked around. It was a peacefull night, he doubted that there would be any disturbance, it was highly unlikely. Chouji fell asleep by the fire but Shikamaru didn't woke him up. As long as one of them was alert, it was enough.

And he didn't mind being the one awake, after all, if he diverted to sleep all he would see was shining blue eyes and beautiful blonde locks... he sighed and moved a bit.

Ino woke up and looked around.

"Oh, Shikamaru! I fell asleep..."

Shikamaru looked at her. "Hey it's ok Ino, sorry to wake you up!"

She smiled at him and shook her head. "No problem..." Then she adverted her gaze to the fire.

He stared at her strangly, why was she being so nice to him? Could she be sorry for yelling at him a while ago? Nah... that couldn't be it...

Then Chouji snored and she jumped a little. Shikamaru smirked.

"A little jumpy, aren't we?"

Ino threw her tong at him. "No way!"

He laughed. Yeah right, she was a bit scared, he could tell... so he moved a bit closer to her and gently paced his arm behind her, but he wasn't touching her, he was only trying to make her feel safe.

"Oh Shikamaru! Did you heard that?"

He looked at her, confused. "Heard what?"

She stoot quiet and shushed him. He heard some leaves rastling.

"That!" she had now a panicked look on her face. "Should we wake up everybody?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "That won't be necessary. It's probabily and owl or some other night animal Ino. Why don't you go back to sleep, I'll keep watch."

She shook her head vigurously.

"No! What if it's something else?"

Shikamaru smirked.

"Like what? The boogie man from the woods?"

Ino grumbled. "No, baka! It might be ninjas!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Ino, stop it."

Ino got up, mad at him for not listening to her.

"I'm going to see what it is!"

Shikamaru yawned and streched. "Do as you please."

"Ugh!" she placed her hands on her hips. "You're impossible Nara Shikamaru!"

He smirked. "Yeah, I try to!" and then he yawned. Ino walked into the woods carefully. Her heart was beating faster but she would not falter. She took a kunai out and held it close to her face. Then she stoped and listened closely.

Sudenly something jumped in front of her and she opened her mouth to scream, but Shikamaru, who had been following her, not wanting her to get hurt, prevented that from happen and placed a firm hand on her mouth while whispering in her ear.

"Shh... you don't want to wake up everybody..."

Ino ignored the sudden sensation she felt when he whispered in her ear like that and removed his hand from her mouth.

"What the hell was that for!"

He pointed at the ground in front of her.

"You see that, it's a rabbit. Now let's go back to sleep."

"A rabit... ahahaha..." she laughed nervously, "Right... ahahah..."

Shikamaru shook his head and returned to the camp. Ino stood in the same spot.

"A rabbit? At night?"

She turned back, ready to argue with Shikamaru but she was grabed by the waist.

"Argh!"

She managed to scream a bit until she was knocked unconscious. Shikamaru, who was already seated near the fire, got up.

"Ino?"

He woke up Chouji.

"Wake up Chouji!"

"BBQ CHIPS! Hun? What?"

"Chouji come on!" Shikamaru started, impantiantly. "I think that there might be something, or someone in the woods..."

Chouji rubbed his eyes. "Why?"

"Come on! I think Ino is in danger!"

"Ino?"

They got up and ran into the woods, ears and eyes wide open and kunais in hand.

"Awww! Ain't this precious? Two charming princes come to save the beautiful damzel in distress..."

They looked around and saw nothing. Then Shikamaru spoted something in the woods and pointed in that direction.

"There."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... I belive you're too late... it's a shame really... she WAS beautiful."

There was a tall looking ninja on top of a tree branch. He had long blond hair tied up in the back and with a few strands on his face. His skin was pale and he wore black pants and a black robe, like the Akatsuki ones but without the red clouds, that reached his knees.

His forhead protector was on his leg. He was a mist nin. Shikamaru looked at the guy's arms.

"Ino!"

She had her eyes closed and her mouth a bit open. She seemed to be unconscious.

"Oh, is that her name? Well... no matter now... she's gone!"

* * *

**Author's notes: **Yep! A cliffie...! ah well, hoped you liked this one. I have an announcement to make: I will be leaving for vacation with the family on Sunday and I really don't know when I'll be back. So, I'm really sorry, but there won't be any chapters for a while. I'm sorry guys! Anyways, thanks a lot for all the feedback! Here's the replies for your reviews! ;)

**Warprince2000: **Sorry if I didn't update sooner! Anyways, hope you liked this one! ;)

**Lunarangel: **Once again, thank you for your wonderful review! I really enjoy reading them! hope you liked this chapter!

**Shika-kun: **Hiya! More Shika Ino on this one hun? Liked it? there will be so much more! I'm getting kinda excited just thinking about it! o/ never mind me! Hoped you liked this! thanks!

**Magus Black: **Hmmm... yes... I will definitly find something for Lee! I really like him! let's see what crawls up my crazy mind! xD thanks for your review!

**Loveme731: **Well it will be a while until they get to the sand, but Gaara will be there, of course. Sorry, thanks for offering your OC, but I'm really not thinking about pairing Gaara with any girl! Sorry! I look at him as a loner:P anyways, hope you still read this!

**Inu4023: **Sorry! No NejiTen on this one :s but there will be more up ahead! Don't worry!

**Jays Arravan: **Sorry! I really don't know how to write NaruHina and SasuSaku very well, but I'll try! See, there was a tiny bit with NaruHina on this one and in the next chapter I have a special something on SasuSaku! You just wait and see:P anyways, thanks for the review!


	5. The Aftermath

**Author's Notes: **Hi guys! I'm really sorry about the delay on this one, but, as I told you, I was on vacation and when I came back, I found out that my internet connection broke down... so yeah... sorry about that! But here it is! The new Chappie! Gon on, read it! ;P

"_Ino!"_

_She had her eyes closed and her mouth a bit open. She seemed to be unconscious. _

"_Oh, is that her name? Well... no matter now... she's gone!"_

Shikamaru clentched his fists and his shadow was trembling slightly.

"Let her go."

The mist nin snickered.

"I told you. She's dead."

Shikamaru sighed.

"She's not dead. I can see her chest rising and falling..."

The guy stoped smirking.

"Oh, we have a smart one heh?"

Shikamaru was starting to get impatient with this guy.

"Cut the crap! Just let her go!"

The guy laughed.

"Hmm... let me think... uh... the answer is no! No can do boy."

"Shikamaru..." Chouji whispered. "What are you waiting for...?"

Shikamaru never averted his gaze from the mist nin.

"The right opportunity."

Ino stirred slowly in her captor's arms and opened her eyes.

"Ino!" Chouji and Shikamaru exclaimed at the same time.

"Shikamaru... Chouji...?"

The guy smirked and then he noticed some movement besides him. He jumped to the tree on his right and placed a kunai on Ino's troath.

"Tks, tsk, tsk... too slow boy! Now, retreat that nasty shadow if you want her alive..."

Shikamaru cursed under his breath and did as told.

"How troublesome..."

"And you, chubby, don't even think about it! Stay away from me or she suffers!"

Ino grabbed the guy's hand with her own and tried to remove it from near her neck but the guy was much to strong.

"Oh no you don't lady." He grabbed Ino's hand with his other hand and pressed the kunai further drawing some blood in the process. "You listen to me boys and you better listen good. Stay away from the Sand. Do not complete this mission! Don't forget my warning... or you might hurt yourselves... do warn your friends! Now," he dropped Ino from the top of the tree. "Ta ta!" And then disapeared in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru rushed froward and caught Ino before she hit the floor.

"Ino are you alright?"

Ino grabed her troath and took some deep breaths. Then she held her head with both hands and made a pained expression.

"I... I'm fine... I think."

Shikamaru helped her get up while Chouji approached them.

"What did he do to you?" Her chubby teammate asked.

"I don't relly remember... but I don't think he did anything... he just held me captive... I think."

Ino touched her forehead again and winced.

"My head hurts a lot tough... I guess he hit me hard when he put me out."

Shikamaru and Chouji exchanged worried glances.

"Maybe we should get back to camp."

They nooded.

"But let's not wake up anybody else. I don't think it's necessary..." Ino said. Shikamaru and Chouji nooded in agreement.

Ino took a few steps and then she lost strenght in her legs and almost fell to the ground. Shikamaru grabed her by the waist at the last moment.

"Are you really alright?" He asked concerned.

She sighed. "I'm fine."

He grabed her arm and placed it above his shoulders.

"I'll help you."

"No really, it's okay."

But she didn't made any effort to remove his arm.

They were walking back to camp rather slowly because Ino kept loosing strenght in her legs.

"Shikamaru... I... I don't feel so good..."

They stopped.

"What's the matter, Ino?" Chouji approached them, also preocupied.

"I... I..."

Sudenly she blacked out.

"Ino!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ino woke up screaming like a mad banshee and wailing her arms and kicking her legs.

"Ino we're here! It's okay! Calm down!"

Ino fought Shikamaru who was desperatly trying to calm her down by grabbing her.

"Let me go!"

"Ino stop it! It's me!"

Ino wailed her arms some more but then she realized that it was Shikamaru so she buried her head on his chest and cried.

"Ino..." Shikamaru had never seen his strong teammate shed a tear. Sure she cried! She just chose not to do it in front of people. She wanted to maintain her cool demanor, her strong personality. "Shh... calm down... it's okay..." Her pride...

He patted her hair and said soothing words, or at least he tried to. Calming a girl down wasn't exactly what he did on his Jounin missions and wasn't on his to do list aswell.

Sakura entered their tent.

"Ino! Are you alright?" The pink kunoishi asked with concern.

Ino let go of Shikamaru and hugged her knees breathing fast, trying desperatly to calm down and rid herself of the embarassing tears.

"I... I... I'm okay."

Sakura approached her, sadness and sorrow written in her eyes, and hugged her best friend. Shikamaru took this has his cue to leave, but not before looking back at a shaken Ino. A side of Ino he never saw... and a side of Ino he never wanted to see again...

He closed the zipper on the tent and joined the rest of the gang that was gathered by the fire. Altough Shikamaru and Chouji didn't wanted to wake everybody up, they had to wake Sakura to check Ino out and the comotion ended up in waking all the nins.

"Is she okay?" Chouji asked with a burnt Marshmellow on the end of his stick. He was so worried about his teammate that he wasn't even hungry.

Shikamaru sighed and sat next to him.

"I guess so. Sakura's with her now."

"Who was that ninja anyway?" Naruto asked while trying to heat his hands by the fire. Hinata took some gloves from her backpack and handed them timidly to Naruto. "Hey thanks Hinata!"

"I don't know!" Shikamaru said. He was starting to get annoyed by all this questioning.

"Was he alone?" Neji was a bit away from the fire but had his eyes glued on Shikamaru. He wanted to make sure that the Mist nin wasn't still around.

"I think so, I don't know for sure."

"What in the world did he do to her?" Tenten was very angry at the fact that one of her friends was atacked in the middle of the night so she decided this was the perfect time to practice her aim at the poor trees that surrounded her.

Shikamaru got up, angry.

"I don't know guys! She was unconscious when we found her, the guy threatened us, he left, she regained consciousness, said she wasn't feeling well and dropped down on the floor! That's all I know!"

He kicked a small stone that was on the floor and placed both of his hands in his trousers pockets.

The group shut up and stared at the fire, not wanting to piss Shikamaru anymore. He looked like he needed some time to himself.

Hinata got up and left. Naruto noticed this and followed her.

"Hinata wait! It's dangerous! We don't know if there are any more ninjas around."

"Naruto-kun... I... I just..." She started playing with her fingers. Naruto smiled a bit and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey Hinata... we're all worried about Ino and this Ninja, but we have to pull trough, you know?"

Hinata smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

He grined.

"Hey that's what friends are for right?"

"Hai!"

_In Ino's tent_

"Shh... Ino, it's okay..." Sakura was trying desperatly to calm her friend down. "What happened?"

Ino calmed down a bit and wiped her tears with her hand.

"I had this weird... vision thing! But I can't remember what was it about... but I just know it's bad Sakura..."

Ino brought her hands to her head.

"Ugh! It feels like somebody took all my memories away! But I can still remember them... what the hell is wrong with me, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at her best friends and shrugged, her eyes filled with sadness. She didn't knew what to do or what to say.

"I... I don't know..."

The day was almost rising and the leaf ninjas hadn't gotten much sleep but that couldn't stop them, they had to keep moving. Even more now that they had the mist ninjas after them.

Chouji was having his breakfast. "Hey guys, where's Shikamaru? I haven't seen him since last night..."

As on cue, Shikamaru appeared from the woods. "I'm here." He sat down near Chouji, took an apple and started eating it.

"I couldn't find the mist ninja."

"I bet that he'll show up again. I don't think he came here just to warn us not to go to the sand." Lee stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, probabily." Shika agreed. "So, how's Ino?" He asked in the most casual way he could muster.

"Why Shikamaru, I never knew you cared! I'm fine, thank you!"

"Ino!"

She smiled, bent down near Shikamaru and snatched the apple from his hand. She giggled and took a bite.

"We're ready to go guys!" Sakura said while leaving the tent.

Shikamaru looked at Sakura and then moved his gaze back to his blond teammate. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Shikamaru, I'm fine now. I just had a bad migraine yesterday." She winked at him. "Let's get going."

They all dismounted the tents, grabed their stuff and left, ready for another day.

"Sakura-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Sakura sighed.

"For the hundreth time, Lee. I do not want a piggy back ride!"

Lee pouted.

"Pleaseeee! Sakura-san, you know I'd do anything for you!"

Lee had been pestering Sakura since they left camp. Apparently, he thought that giving her a piggy back ride in the middle of the woods was a perfectly normal thing to do! And, altough Sakura thought otherwise, Lee was a very persistent man!

"Lee! I'm fine, really! Go ask somebody else!"

Lee's smile brightened.

"You're right!" Lee turned to Tenten. "Hey Tenten, want a-..."

Faster than you can say 'Gai Sensei is the best teacher in the world', Tenten had a **very **sharp kunai in front of Lee's nose. "Lookie, unless you want to rid yourself of the abbility to smell things and distinguish if you're having sushi for dinner instead of cat food, don't even think about it, buddy!"

Lee gulped audibly and smiled.

"Gomen Tenten! I'll leave now..." And Lee went back to pestering Sakura.

"Good..." Tenten continued sharpening her prized kunais.

"Hmm... aren't we moody...? is it that time of the month already?"

Tenten gripped her kunai so tight that you could almost see it cracking.

"Listen Hyuuga, and you listen well!" Tenten was now waving the same **very **sharp kunai in front of Neji's stoic face, who remained calm and with his arms crossed. "You **do not**, and I repeat, **do not (!) **want to mess with a girl with PMS, very sharp kunais and extremely good skils with weapons, so I advise you: LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She gave him the most fearfull look she could muster and continued walking on the path. Neji remained still for a few seconds and then followed her.

"So this means we can't have our daily dose of flirting right?"

If Tenten hadn't a tree near her she would've fallen of on the floor right then.

"Hyuuga Neji! Are you mental? Insane?" She had a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks and was very frustrated at the moment. "We never have any 'Daily dose of flirting' thing!" She said while waving her arms.

Now this was one of those rare times when Neji finds his daily amusement. He absolutly adores to get on Tenten's nerves. Of course that nobody knows that... except you reading this now! So shhhh! Don't go telling everybody!

He smirked and Tenten blushed again. Then he placed his right hand on his heart and pretended to be hurt.

"Oh Tenten! You do hurt me, you know?"

Tenten was now confused.

"Well... that's good!" she crossed her arms.

"Are you trying to say that all these years I was mistaken? That we do not have anything between us?" as Neji was reciting his little drama act, he was approaching Tenten who, in turn, was backing away. Finaly, Neji had her cornered and damn, this was happining a lot these days! (Author whistles! Oh not my fault! Ihih)

Tenten was starting to freak out. "Snap out of it Neji! You're going insane! Have you been bitten by any bug or something?" Neji droped the act and smirked again.

"Tenten," he approached her like he had done the day before. She could almost feel his hot breath on her lips and she felt her legs falter, yet again. And she was telling herself desperatly to get a grip! "We should go." He made a movement to remove his arms from the tree but got cought up on her bright brown orbs.

They stayed like that for quite some time, staring into each other's eyes and moving **very slowly **into each other.

"Hey! Love birds back there! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Kiba shouted. Tenten blushed and pushed Neji away.

"Let's go Hyuuga." Neji scratched his head and followed her. "What the hell was I doing?" He shook is head and continued on his way.

"Sakura-san! None of the girls wants a piggy back ride! So I'm asking you again!"

"Lee..."

Sakura tightned her grip on her backpack. Honestly, she found Lee a very good friend and someone that you could actualy lean on, on desperate times, but Jesus! The man just didn't gave up and he didn't took a no for an answer!

"Sakura-san!"

"Augh!"

Sakura fastened her pace and turned right into the woods, enfuriated with Lee's presistence and blinded by an inside rage, she didn't really knew where she was going.

"Sakura! Watch out!" Sasuke yelled.

"Wha-..?"

She felt her feet loose the ground and lost her balance, then she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist and trying to pull her back, but failling miserably. Then they both fell, rolling down the ravine.

When they finaly stoped, Sasuke was on top of Sakura and they were both breathing rather fast and had a... hum, how can I say this, messy appearence? They had leaves and twigs on their hairs and clothes.

They don't know exactly for how long they remained like that, just staring at each other's eyes and, in case of Sakura, blushing.

"Hey guys! That usualy works better without the clothes on!"

Both of them blushed and looked up. The whole group was smirking down on them and Naruto was laughing his ass of.

Sasuke shoot him a death glare while he got up and then he helped Sakura up.

"Just watch where you're going next time, Sakura."

She nooded, still blushing, and then went up the hill to meet the rest of the smirking gang.

"Are we there yet?"

Sakura raised her hands up in the hair.

"For Pete's sake Naruto! If you ask that one more time I'm gonna tear you apart, limb by limb, then I'm going to cut the pieces into even more tiny pieces and..."

While talking, Sakura illustrated her speach with very detailed hand gestures that made Naruto back away in fright.

"Sakura..."

"And then I'll make marshmellows out of them!"

"Sakura breathe, please!" Naruto tried desperatly to calm her down.

"And then I'll feed them to Chouji, and then..."

"Shut up forehead girl!"

That did the trick.

"Whaaaaat?"

Ino smirked.

"That's for hitting on **my **Sasuke-kun back there!"

"Hey! He's not **your **Sasuke-kun!"

Ino grinned. "Hey chill, Sakura."

Sakura smiled. "Sorry..."

"Erm... guys..."

Everybody looked at Chouji who sounded weird and really worried.

"Guys, there's like.. a major problem!"

Everybody stopped dead on their tracks.

"What is it?"

"The... the... the food is all gone!"

He started crying his eyes out.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba inquired.

"Somebody stole our food!" Chouji cryed out.

"Stole?" They said in unisson.

Chouji stoped crying sudenly and stared at the ground.

"Yeah stole... or... maybe I ate... all of the food... something like that!"

They all sweatdropped.

"What?"

Ino came running.

"Chouji how could you?"

Chouji raised his and in the air.

"Gomen, gomen guys! I was really hungry and I ate all my chips yesterday!"

"But Chouji," Shikamaru started. "There was food for 5 days in there."

Chouji patted his belly and smirked.

"Yeah I know! I'm full now!"

They all sweatdroped. Kiba sank to the ground.

"That's it... we're doomed!" He raised his hands out "Doomed I tell you!"

"Well now what?" Naruto asked.

"My bugs say that there's a town near us. We should be able to find it and buy some food there." Shino stated.

Ino gave Chouji a stern look, much like a mother does to a missbehaving child. "Damn you Chouji! From this day on, you're on a diet! And I'm supervising it!"

Chouji sweatdropped.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto said for the tenth time.

"Yeah, me too..." Chouji said. Everybody sent him looks that could kill and he raised his arms in a defensive state. "Hey I was just kidding!" they all turned their gaze away. "...not..." he finished while patting his stomach wich growled.

"Hey, Naruto, want a dog biscuit?" Kiba asked.

"Eww Kiba! How can you eat that?" Tenten asked, grossed.

"What? It's nutricious!" He retorted, offended. Hinata laughed softly.

"H-he does t-that all the time, Tenten. H-he made me try o-one once... T-they're not t-that bad, r-really."

Tenten eyed Hinata like she was some allien from outter space that was here in order to conquest Earth by using dog biscuits and her allien helper, Kiba, who pressuaded human people to eat the bacteria infested biscuit and then died with convulsions and in the end the alliens would raise a green flag with a red victory sign and carved it in the middle of all the human dead bodies.

She shook her head to dismiss such thoughts and moved her gaze from kiba to the dog's biscuits with curiosity.

"Wanna try?"

She could almost see Kiba burying the green flag with the victory sign and laugh maniacly.

"Nah I think I'll pass!" she answered quickly.

"Hey, your loss!" Kiba shoved a handfull of biscuits down his troath and munched on them. Naruto snatched one from his hand and without thinking shoved it onto his own troath.

Tenten panicked. "NO NARUTO! THE GREEN FLAG WITH THE VICTORY SIGN! NO!" Naruto looked at her with his mouth opened.

"What...?"

Neji shook his head and smirked.

"PMS..." He said to Naruto.

"Oh..."

"Stupid asshole!" Tenten tryed to kick Neji who evaded the atack and smirked.

"Anyway, this is really good!" Naruto said Kiba while snatching some more of the dog biscuits.

"I told ya!" Kiba smirked and then took the biscuits away from Naruto.

"Now beat it! They're mine!"

Naruto started whining.

"Oh come on! Just some more! I'm starving here!"

"No! Go away! Shoo! These are for conquering the Earth! Shoo!"

Tenten opened her eyes widly and stared at Kiba. "What...?" Kiba smirked and Tenten could swore she saw him bury the green flag with the red victory sign on top of a dead Naruto.

But then again... this is just my twisted mind playing tricks on poor Tenten's mind! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Erm... on with the story.

Hinata chuckled slightly and kept walking near Shino and Tenten.

Near the front, Sakura approached Sasuke who was walking alone, as always.

"Hi, Sasuke..."

If the onix haired boy noticed the lack of the sufix on his name, he didn't gave it away.

"Hn..."

She continued to walk with him in silence for some more minutes.

"Ano... I just... I wanted to say thank you... back there, you know?"

Sasuke looked at her, expressionless, as always.

"No problem."

Sakura sighed.

"Hey everybody! Look over there!" They all looked to where Lee pointed.

"Oh, it's a town!" Said Sakura.

"Let's check it out." Sasuke said.

Ino approached Shino.

"Humpf... looks like those gross things you're carying around were right..."

Shino looked at her expressionless, wich creeped her out. "They always are... aren't you my little boys?" Shino asked his bugs.

"Ay, ay Capt'n!"

"I can't hear youuuuuuu!"

"Ay, ay Capt'n!" The bugs answered.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Shino started "HHHHHHHHHH-..."

"What the hell are you doing?" Ino eyed him suspiciously.

"HHHhhh...ohhhhh...hhhh...hh...h..." Shino got silent.

He looked at Ino, she looked at him, he looked back at her, she looked back at him.

"Weirdo..." She started walking.

"Oh yeah? Well if you say a word of what you saw to anybody you're gonna wake up with some nasty (no offence to you boys) bugs on your bed!"

Ino raised her eyebrow.

"Are you threatning me?"

Shino got silent for some time and Ino continued gazing at him with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, guess I am."

Ino smiled. "Oh, that's what I thought!" She giggled. "I just wasn't sure! Anyway, your little secret is safe with me Mr. Square Pants! Ehehe."

Shino sweatdroped.

"Hey, no funny jokes!"

Ino chucked. "Yeah right! We shall see that you smexeh yellow sponge!" Ino bursted out laughing. Shino was still sweatdropping.

Anyways, everybody entered the town. It wasn't a ninja town and it looked really nice.

"Wow! Look! Food!"

Naruto, Kiba and Chouji ran to a ramen stand. The girls wrinkled their noses.

"I don't want ramen..." Tenten grumbled.

"Me neither!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, ramen makes you fat!" Ino stated.

"Ano... I don't really mind h-having ramen..." Hinata said, blushing. Naruto had a bright grin on his face.

"Come on girls? Why can't you be more like Hinata!"

Naruto placed his arms around hinata's shoulders and her face was now redder than a tomato.

"You could all stop being crazed ass bitches and act really nice like Hinata here!"

"Whaaat?" The three girls said.

"You ass!" They all ran after Naruto to hurt him... badly... while Hinata stood transfixed in the same spot, still blushing...

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked while watching the girls ran after a smirking Naruto.

"PMS my friend... PMS..." Neji said matter of factly.

"Oh..." Sasuke answered. "Well ain't that a bitch?" And then they walked to the ramen stand and ordered some food.

©Pandora


	6. We're staying!

**Author's notes: **I'm really sorry, everyone, because i wasn't able to update this sooner! I really don't know what to say! My life's a mess and I have absolutly no time for anything!

I actualy had this done in a while! But my beta reader has also been busy so I kinda forgot to update! Actualy, this hasn't been beta read, so I apologize for all the mistakes you are about to face... but I hope it's okay with you guys.

Also, this chapter is not that big and, once again, sorry for that! I'll try to write the next chapter fast! I promise!

* * *

"Ahhhhhh! I'm full!" Naruto leaned back on his chair with a happy grin on his face and an extremely satisfied expression.

"Of course you are, Naruto... you ate 10 ramens..."

"Hun?" Naruto opened his eyes and stared at Neji. "10? I thought I had 5 more! Hey! Old man! I want more 5 ramens please!"

Neji sweatdropped. Lee checked his watch.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we be checking on the girls?"

"Dude, relax! I don't think they'll get away." Kiba said while picking his theeth with his nails.

"I wouldn't bet on that, Kiba." Shikamaru said while supporting his head on his hand that, by turn, was on the counter. "Ino already abbondoned us a few times..."

Chouji nooded vigurously, agreeing with his teammate.

"Shyeah." Naruto started talking with his mouth full. "I meansh, shish uane shime, Shakura shishtched shme... shyea!" They all looked at Naruto that seemed extremely offended.

"Look, dobe, no one cares that Sakura ditched you. As a matter of fact, it was something to be expected! Now finish up the damn ramens and lets go get them!" Sasuke told while droping some coins on the counter and getting up.

Naruto lifted his middle finger in a 'friendly salute' to his teammate, but did as told and finished up his ramens... in one bite!

When everybody finished their meals, they left in search of the four girls.

The four kunoichis entered into what seemed to be a fancy restaurant but, judging by the menu outside, it wasn't pricy, wich was a good thing!

The place was almost empty, it only had two young couples and an old man by the window. That was probabily because luch time was almost over.

The waiter greated them and led them to a four sit table. They sat down and started reading the menus.

"Wow! All this sounds so good!" Sakura said.

"Yeah!" Tenten agreed. "French cuisine always sounds and looks so tasty! Listen to this: Veau aux champignon!"

"That sounds nice!" Ino agreed. "Look here! Dindon aux truffes! This looks great!" She shared some of Tenten's enthusiasm.

"It sure sounds nice..." Hinata agreed.

"Much better then Ramen, right?" Sakura winked at the pale eyed girl, who smiled in response.

Just then, the waiter aproached them.

"May I take your order, ladies?"

The girls looked up and smiled. The waiter was very handsome. Ino smirked and whispered to Tenten.

"He can take my order, my arm, my leg, my everything if he wants!"

Tenten laughed and agreed with her friend.

The girls ordered their food and talked while it didn't arrived. Sudenly, the door of the restaurant opened and four boys came in. The girls stoped talking and stared.

"Oh, cute!" Tenten said while checking one of the guys. He had brown hair, short in the back but with some long bangs falling on his face. His eyes were light blue. He was wearing blue jeans and white t-shirt.

"Hmm, hmm..." Ino agreed with Tenten and checked out another of the four boys. This one had blonde spiked hair and brown eyes. His outfit consisted of black shorts and a black shirt.

"Maybe we shouldn't be staring..." Said a blushing Hinata while she stole some glances in the boys direction. The one guy she was cheking out had long blue hair, hanging loose around his shoulders, and green eyes. His jeans were black and he had a red, sleeveless t-shirt.

"Oh come on Hinata, it's not like they'll mind..." Sakura looked at a guy with long black hair tied in the back. His eyes were also black, or at least very dark. He had a green shirt over some army camuflage loose jeans.

The boys saw the girls and smiled at them.

"Are those the girls?" The blue haired guy asked his friends.

"Yes they are. Let's go." The blonde one answered.

The girls saw them smile and blushed.

"Oh! They're coming over!" Sakura squeeled. "Act normal girls!"

Ino grabed her glass of water and took small sips at a time. Hinata stared at her plate and played with her fingers, Tenten started sharpening a kunai and Sakura was playing with her hair.

"Excuse me girls," The guy with the brown hair asked, "Me and the guys were just wondering... are you, by any chance, alone?"

The girls nooded. The guys smirked.

"Would you mind if we joined you?"

"Not at all!" Ino was the first one to answer. The rest of the girls nooded.

----

"Man! Where the hell are they?" Naruto asked to no one. "Shikamaru! Where are they?"

Shikamaru stoped sudenly and stared at Naruto. "How the hell should I know?"

Naruto stoped. "Well duh! You're the genius!"

Shikamaru sighed. "I don't know! But... well, they're probably at a fancy restaurant! I mean, they're girls..."

All the guys agreed to that.

"There's a fancy restaurant!" Lee pointed.

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, like they'll be right in the first restaurant we spot, that is surprisingly close to the Ramen stand we were in!"

"There they are!" Kiba shouted while looking trough the window's glass.

Sasuke sweatdroped. "It figures..."

"Hey! Why the hell are four guys sitting with them?" shouted Kiba.

All the guys ran to the window and stared inside. Kiba laughed.

"Ah, ah! Cought you guys! There's no one there with them!"

Naruto stared at Kiba. "Duh! Yes there are! Four guys, just like you said..."

Kiba's eyes eyedened. "Whaaaaaat?" He stared again. "Damn!" Akamaru shook his head.

"I'm going in." Sasuke stated and opened the door to the restaurant, letting himself in. Neji followed put.

"Erm..." All the guys looked at each other.

"Sigh... Guess I'll go to." Shikamaru entered after Sasuke and Neji.

"Wait for me!" Naruto yelled and ran after them.

"Er... should we go?" Kiba asked.

Shino sat by a bench. "Nah. Don't worry. I bet they'll be kicked out in two minutes..."

Lee stared at Shino in disbelif. "By the guys?"

Shino snorted. "Of course not. By the girls!"

"Oh..." The guys sat and waited patiently.

----

"Oh Akira! That's so funny!" Ino and the girls laughed. Akira slid his hand trough his blonde hair and smirked.

Then the restaurant door opened up and Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto came in. The girls stopped talking sudenly and the guys that were with them eyed the four leaf ninjas suspiciously.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Tenten, a bit annoyed.

The four shinobis looked at each other. Why were they there anyway...?

"We're here to get you. We've got stuff to do remember? We're not here on vaction!" Shikamaru said, trying hard not to glare at the guy next to Ino.

Ino, on the other hand stared right at him. "Well, we're still eating!"

"No you're not." Naruto said while staring at empty dessert plates. "You're just flirting with these poor folks here. Can't you see the look on their faces? It reads 'Stop with the yacking woman!' all over!"

"Naruto..." Sakura's voice was low and threatening. Even Sasuke gulped. Tenten cracked her knuckles, Ino clenched her fist and Hinata, well... she actualy blushed!

"Oh you are so gonna get it!" All the guys gulped while being stared down by the girls.

"Help...?" Whimpered Naruto helplessly.

----

_Outside_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto came flying from inside the restaurant and landed on his nose. Shikamaru came running with is hands on his head and screaming for Ino to stop beating him. Neji and Sasuke came out unharmed but they were a bit paler than usual.

"What happened?" Kiba asked.

Neji sat down on the bench, very stiff. "They're still eating."

"Oh damn! How long they'll be?" Kiba wasn't one to wait.

"They're still eating! Didn't you hear?" Sasuke stated, a bit histericaly, while seating next to Neji.

Chouji sighed and stuffed some cookies that he had bought at some store on the way to restaurant, down is throat. "Aw man!"

Kiba looked inside the restaurant trough the glass windows.

"Dude! They don't have anything on their plates! They're just talking!"

"They're still eating!" Sasuke's voice came out a little higher than usual.

"But guys!" Kiba insisted. "They don't have anything on their plates, that means that they're done!"

Naruto raised his bloody head form the floor.

"Look you dog freak! They're eating!" Then he let his head bump back into the hard ground. "Ouch..."

Kiba sat down on the bench and crossed is arms. "I don't know why you guys are so afraid of those girls..."

Akamaru barked in agreement and sat near Kiba's feet.

"Nah, you're just lucky you have Hinata in your team! Cause if you had Ino... oh man..." Chouji shuddered. "You'd be a dead man walking!"

Shikamaru nodded slightly.

"Ino? Ah! That's nothing! You should see Sakura when she's pissed off..."

Naruto raised his head again to agree with Sasuke. "Hear what the man says... he's right!"

Then his head fell down again. "Ouch, god damnit!"

----

After one hour the girls came out of the restaurant. They were all laughing and they all seemed to be having a great time. Even Hinata.

Each one of the girls had their arm linked with one of the guys.

"Well then, we'll see you guys tomorrow!" Sakura said. The boys nodded and said their goodbyes.

Then the girls gathered around the boys.

"Ok, guys, we're back."

"Tomorrow...?" Chouji asked while munching on another chip.

"Yes, tomorrow!" Said Ino while crossing her arms and staring at Shikamaru in defiance.

"We're on a mission here. It's not like we can waste our time." Well, it seemed like Shikamaru had taken the challenge.

"For your information, Shikamaru, we just found out that there's a bus leaving for Sand country in two days." Tenten said.

Sakura nodded and continued. "That means that we can get there faster and better yet, we won't have to walk!"

"Hey... that's not a bad idea!" Said Naruto, who was now sitting on the bench with the rest of the guys.

"Who told you that?" Sasuke asked, his tone of voice harsh, as always.

"The guys we were with..." Hinata answered shyly.

"We're not going on that bus." He said.

"What?" Ino snapped. She had grown accostumed of the idea of not having to walk trough forest and desert.

"We don't know if they can be trusted. What if is fake information?" Neji said while getting up.

"It's not!" The girls said.

"Why don't you guys trust us?" Sakura's voice had a tone of frustration in it. "It's not like we're babies! We confirmed the information with the waiter."

"We're not incompetent babies, you know?" Ino said, also frustrated.

Shikamaru got up and crossed his arms. "I still don't trust those guys. Somehow I think we shouldn't get on that bus."

"Oh, shut up, Shikamaru!" Sakura said. "You're just jealous beacuse Ino here fancied Akira boy!"

Ino blushed. "No I didn't!"

Shikamaru's expression remained stoic. "See, she didn't. Troublesome woman... all of you!"

Then he turned his back on them. Sakura giggled.

"So, come on guys, we have to find a place to stay for two days."

The guys sighed and got up. Once the girls got something onto they're heads, there was no turning back.

After a while they found a Inn on the town. It was small, but it seemed cozy. And on top of that, it was the only one they found.

They entered and were waiting in the lobby while Sakura talked to the employee at the counter.

"Whaaaat? You only have two rooms?" Sakura's voice ecoed in the empty hall.

"Yes, miss. I'm sorry but everything else is filled..." The girl behind the counter was young and seemed to be very shy.

"How can it be filled? There's nobody else here!"

"Miss, they're all out on a tour. They're tourists from Europe. Belive me miss! I'm telling the truth."

Sakura calmed down a bit.

"Exactly how many beds the rooms have...?"

The employee smiled. "Oh, they're actualy our biggest rooms! One has two couple beds and the other has one couple bed and one single."

Sakura sighed and returned to meet the rest of the gang.

"Ok guys, I have some good news and some bad news."

"Spit it out!" Ino said.

"Well... we have a place to stay here, and that's the good news. Now the bad news... There's only two rooms..." Sakura played with her hands. "One room has two couple beds and the other has one couple and one single."

"That's not such bad news." Naruto said.

"Well excuse me if I'm not too interested in sharing a room with boys!" Sakura said while blushing.

The girls nodded, agreeing with her.

"But... well, we could be in the same room..." Hinata started. "The four of us." She said mentioning to the girls.

Tenten sighed. "Yeah that would be good, but then the boys wouldn't have anywhere to sleep since the other room is smaller."

Ino nodded. "Maybe the best thing we could do is split into teams..."

"Well," Neji started. "We have nowhere else to go."

The boys nodded. "So, how about team 7 and 8 in one room, and the rest in the other?"

Everybody nodded.

"Oh, wait!" Lee said. "Who gets the bigger room?"

They looked at one another...

"Well..."

... _Seconds later..._

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Lee and Naruto yelled.

"Oh damn! Not fair! Another one!" Naruto scremed.

"Naruto," Lee started. "I won! You guys get the small room! Now bye!"

Sasuke sighed. "Dobe..."

Naruto's eyes turned to flames. "Like you could've done better!"

Sasuke smirked. "Sure I could!"

Sakura sighed and left them arguing with each other. Then she turned to the lady behind the counter.

"Lady, we're staying!"


End file.
